


Out of Time

by cageswethinkin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, famous!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cageswethinkin/pseuds/cageswethinkin
Summary: Phil Lester is the star of a TV show, and Dan Howell is mildly obsessed with him. When Phil accidentally tweets his phone number, will Dan finally get the chance to meet his idol? And is Phil too good to be true?





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first phanfic, and I would appreciate any feedback that you can give! I hope you like it!

Dan was sitting on his bed, blanket over his head and computer volume down low so he didn’t wake his roommate. This was not an unusual thing to do for him. Recently he had discovered a show called ‘Out of Time’, which is about 2 characters who travel through time in order to try and save their family in the future. It stars Phil Lester as the main character James, and as soon as Dan had laid eyes on him he was hooked. He had watched every interview Phil had ever given, most more than once, and it was starting to piss off his friends.

“Ahem.”

Dan paused the show and slowly lifted the blanket off his head to see PJ standing over his bed with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face.

“Yes?” Dan said, looking guilty, fiddling with the blanket in his hands.

“How many times have I told you to stop obsessing over that Phil guy? He’s never going to know who you are!” said PJ, throwing his hands in the air.

Dan looked sadly down at his lap. He knew that PJ was right, but he just couldn’t help it. There was something about Phil’s captivating eyes and smile that he just couldn’t let go of. And he always seemed so nice in interviews, complimenting the hosts and praising everyone he works with.

Dan sighed. “I know. Sorry.”

PJ’s annoyed expression melted into one of pity. “Dan.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “I know that this is something that you want to hold on to, but isn’t it time you put your attention elsewhere? You know there are plenty of guys around here who have shown interest in you!”

He gave Dan a nudge as he spoke, a smirk on his face. Dan blushed. 

“No-one that I want.”

PJ rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible. As if you don’t want Tommy!” He said with a laugh.

Tommy was a guy in Dan’s drama class who had had a crush on him since freshman year. He had curly hair, glasses and had followed Dan around for 2 years, trying to flirt with him every time he got the chance, usually without success.

“Ugh,” Dan groaned, “anyone but Tommy”. He shoved PJ of his bed, and PJ fell to the ground with a thump.

“Ow!” he said, rubbing his hip. “Fine, I’ll leave you alone. But Dan?”

Dan looked up just in time to see a pillow flying at his face. “Oof!”

“Get some bloody sleep.”

.

The next morning when Dan’s alarm went off, he knocked it to the floor with a groan. Why he chose an 8am class was beyond him.

He blearily opened his eyes, blinking at the light of the room. He looked over to PJ’s bed to find him face down on his pillow, drool coming out of his mouth. It was quite a sight.

There was a big difference between Dan and PJ’s side of their dorm room. Dan’s was monochrome, with some anime posters and his stack of games taking up half his wall, while PJ’s was colourful, with band posters and pictures of friends dotted around the place. Dan was lucky he got PJ as a roommate; he didn’t think that anyone else would be able to put up with his weird sleep schedule and socially awkward behaviour.

Dan slowly pulled off his covers, wincing at the cold air, fighting the temptation to crawl back into his warm cocoon. He walked over to his closet, grabbed the first t-shirt he could find and his jeans, and headed towards the bathroom. Lucky for them, he and PJ had a private bathroom, because it meant that he could steam up the place with his boiling hot showers and no one would care. 

He opened the door and slipped inside, turning the hot tap on all the way, revelling in the feeling of it running down his skin, waking him up and slowly thawing his fingers and toes. He stayed in a bit too long, but eventually forced himself to turn off the taps.

He hopped out of the shower, tugged on his clothes and looked at his phone.

“Crap!” he muttered. He only had 10 minutes to get to class. He quickly grabbed a granola bar, grabbed his bag and ran out the door, sprinting down the hallway and out the front door of the building. His dorm was on campus, meaning that it wasn’t that far to his class, but as the last time Dan had run was third grade so he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

He came skidding to a halt outside the classroom very out of breath just as the tutor, Grace, was walking in. He slipped in past her, and found a seat in the front of the class. He put his bag on the floor, and heard someone sit down to his left. He turned around to see Tommy looking at him with a dopey smile. 

“Hey Dan!” He said cheerfully. “How are you this fine morning? I was almost late because I couldn’t find my book but then I found my book so luckily I could get here in time because I really hate being late and-”

Luckily he was cut off by Grace slapping her books down on the desk, making Tommy jump and turn to the front.

“Now. Partner up. We’re doing stage-fighting today.”

.

An hour later Dan was exhausted. He had ended up with a girl called Louise for his partner, who was really nice, but the class could have almost counted as exercise and boy was he unfit. They had spent a good 20 minutes practicing punching and kicking before they had to learn sequences to practice with each other, and Dan kept accidentally hitting Louise because he couldn’t remember what he was supposed to do. Needless to say, it was not a fun class.

Louise had brushed off his apology and asked if he wanted to go grab some coffee after they were done, so they headed off down the street to the nearest Starbucks. They chatted as they went, talking about how Grace was a bit of a hard-ass, and how different she was than any other drama teacher they’ve had before.

When they reached Starbucks, they opened the door and were thankful to see that there was no line at the counter. They both went up and ordered their coffees from a very scared looking teenager before sitting down at one of the couches.

“So Dan of Wokingham, tell me a bit about yourself. And not any of the boring stuff, I want something juicy.” Louise said with a grin, sipping her coffee as she crossed her legs and settled back into the couch. 

“There’s not that much interesting about me really. To be honest I spend most of my time watching TV shows on my laptop, or playing video games with my roommate PJ.” Dan said, a bit embarrassed at his lack of social skills.

But Louise only seemed happier. “Oh, what do you like watching? I’m in love with this show ‘Out of Time’, that Phil Lester is dreamy as heck.”

Dan’s head snapped up from where he had been staring on the floor and he looked at her excitedly. “You like Phil Lester too? He’s amazing!” He said with a smile, happy that he finally had someone who understood where he was coming from.

“I even have him on a twitter alert! Look, he just tweeted now!” Louise held out her phone so Dan could see the tweet, and his mouth opened in shock.

“Oh my god.” 

“What?” 

“Phil Lester just tweeted his phone number.”


End file.
